Thor: The Catastrophic Constellations
by Gabby Steyer
Summary: Okay, so, this is a story I wrote for my friend. She told me I should put it on this site, so I worked to actually type it up and put it on here. I don't care if you don't like that some facts may be false, but I had fun writing it. Anyways: read on and subscribe if you want more.


Thunder reverberated throughout the bleak and empty space as the lightning cracked throughout the almost tangible air. Shivers were sent shooting down my spine as his laugh taunted me with a feeling of wonder. Who was this mysterious "Thor": God of lightning and ferocious power? Why doesn't he ever show himself? Why does he protect us, yet rage a war of oblivion in our skies?

These questions raced through my head angrily: buzzing away my awareness of that which had now surrounded me. A loud and harsh thud sounded behind me and the lightning seemed to cease. I swiveled around to a handsome man cloaked in silver armor, a red cape and a giant presence.

"Who are you and why do you question my generosity?" he asked me with a biting intensity. I looked at him with confused eyes as his blonde hair billowed in the arising wind.

"Who are you?" I asked him curiously as he scoffed.

"Who am I?" he repeated incredulously "why, I am Thor: the God you doubt and question."

"What's with the ridiculous cape?" I asked. He peeked around himself as his face tightened.

"All true gods wear capes as symbols of power" he told me.

"Yeah? Well, they can also trail behind and get caught in something: causing you to die" I said. He pondered this thought for a moment.

"All right, you have me there" he admitted to me with slight reluctance.

"Thank-you pride filled God of lightning and full of himselfness" I responded with a nonchalant bow. He laughed softly at me.

"Never have I met a human with such a charming and audacious humor" he said with a slight nod of his head.

"Never have I met a god with…"I paused, "well, I've never met a god before."

"Right, because you are of inferior intelligence and yet, superior minds" he replied and, yet again, that confused look returned to my eyes as I squinted.

"Not sure if I should be offended or generally pleased with that statement" I told him softly.

"You should be infinitely pleased" he murmured with a smirk tinting his soft blue eyes.

"Infinitely? Hmm… ironic" I said, tapping a finger on my chin.

"How so?" he questioned me with a dazzling confused look in his eyes.

"Well, there's so many places you could help: it's infinite, yet you come here and talk to me about 'infinitely' when you barely know the meaning of the word" I said.

"Touché, young and brave human" he replied with another slight nod of his head. I looked down as my stomach rumbled ferociously. He gave a slight laugh "I think there's an angry beast in your stomach."

"It's called hunger" I replied to him: sarcasm filtering into my voice.

"Ah, your life form is weak and needs sustenance. Perhaps I could take you to…" he looked around "dinner? Is it that late already?"

"Actually" I laughed "its breakfast and it's that early."

"I take that as a yes?" he questioned. I shook my head: an irregular heat spreading into my cheeks as I smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not, how many people can actually say they've eaten with a god?" I responded to him. He gave me a big grin.

"Great, I know this delightful establishment off of the Milky Way" he told me. Thor grabbed my hand before I could protest and we, instead of walking, just magically appeared in the starry diner appropriately named "On the Edge of the Galaxy".

"I never agreed to do something with you, you know, OUT OF MY WORLD!" I exclaimed: my head spinning as he kept a hold of my hand, "and, you can let go of my hand now"

"Ooh, yeah, I really can't: you won't be able to breathe in space unless I either hold your hand and provide you with my air supply or you get special permission from the Space administration" he replied.

"Whatever, just don't do anything weird… that's my favorite hand" I warned him. He put his free hand up and shook his head in submission.

"No worries" He told me softly. Thor pulled me into a shiny, cobalt blue diner. It almost matched the shade of his eyes: the shade so breathtaking that you had to look more than once, even with the danger of getting trapped inside of their sticky sweetness.

"Ahh, Thor, I see you're back" A man at the counter, who looked strangely human, said as his eyes rested on me with kindness "and I see you brought a nice lady friend" he added with a humorous wag of his eyebrows.

"We're just friends" I reassured him. This human-like creature turned and faced me with a laugh.

"Nuh-uh, no girl is ever 'just friends' with Mr. Thor over there" he said: pointing at Thor who just rolled his eyes at him towards me.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Thor questioned him with a harsh but friend-like sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, how hilarious, but I'm not a girl" the stranger replied.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Thor questioned him.

"Well, not to be sexist or anything, but girls don't have low voices and I don't have boobs" he replied. I, keeping my hand in Thor's, stepped between them.

"OK, how about we stop fighting," I looked at both of them, "and get some food?"

"Food sounds quite delightful" Thor spoke in that accent that about 90 % of hot guys have.

"Stop saying words that define your accent. Wait, where did you even get an accent?" I asked him.

"Well, all gods have some type of an accent, mine just happens to be a British one" he replied, pulling me along to sit at the counter.

"So… what's it going to be today?" the man questioned us.

"Depends, first of all… what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name would be Ren" he replied to me with a soft green gleam in his cobalt eyes. This is when I realized that, he too, was kind of gorgeous. Am I trapped in my own fantasy or… is this real? It's definitely a fantasy. That means that I can be as open as ever and not feel bad about it.

"Ren? That's cute, are you looking for your Kelsey?" I questioned him.

"Who's Kelsey?" he asked; quizzing me with his eyes, his dark hair, and his Indian-like prince features.

"Never mind, that would've made a cheesy pick-up line anyways" I replied. Thor looked at me with a flash of hurt in his eyes and I patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, I have one for you too," I spoke, "are you tired? Because you've been running like lightning through my mind all day"

"That's cute" he told me; softly bumping my shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, the attraction between you two is POSITIVELY unbearable" Ren told us with an undeniable emphasis on the word "positively".

"I don't get it" Thor and I spoke at the same time.

"Positive? Lightning?" we gave him blank stares "Oh… never mind"

"OK, well, why can't humans breathe in buildings like... otherworldly people?" I asked. Ren looked at me curiously.

"Well, it's something called Lung Capacity, see… 'Otherworldly people' can carry air in their lungs years before they feel the dire need for air. They can leave their planet when they're twelve and take their last breath when they're twenty-five. Besides, humans can breathe in buildings too: it's required that travel can be at least somewhat safe for humans, I mean, it pretty much is our job to protect them" Ren explained to me. I looked at Thor for a slight second: blushing softly. Thor just looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. I let go of his sweaty hands.

"Yeah, I might've forgotten to mention that part of the space rules" Thor said with a slight cough. I bit my lip softly.

"Can I just go and think?" I asked them "I mean, I've been in a rush all day: caught up in all of this, I haven't had a moment to think at all today". They both nodded and, with a lonely and empty feeling radiating from throughout the rest of me, I sat at the farthest table from the bar. Thoughts buzzed throughout my head angrily as the music playing over the speakers slowed down a bit. Thor looked over at me; he absentmindedly ran his thumb over his bottom lip with a blank gaze in his eyes.

You could tell he was debating something: it was written all over his blue eyes and his built body stature. He watched me carefully as if I'd been the one who was hiding something, but I could answer his question. Ren whispered something in his ear and Thor stood. He made his way over to me with a careless anguish sexily dawning over him like a cape. I couldn't help but give a soft smile as he stopped in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me; his long arm extending out like a tree branch to offer me his hand.

"This dance, the only dance, you may have" I replied as my hand reached up to grab his. I stood up to meet his eye level, nonetheless that I fell quite short. As my hand grasped his I felt a shock of electricity and a smirk flashed through his face.

"That was… unintentional" he told me and I smiled.

"No, it's fine, but… electricity, huh? Kinky" I replied with a slight laugh. Thor's mouth twitched into that beautiful smile of his as he led me to the center of the now empty room. Ren chuckled softly.

"Alright, I guess I'll be the one to get the room" Ren spoke; walking out of the main part of the diner with a nonchalant laugh. Thor's eyes looked deeply into mine with a calming: reassuring intensity as he spun with me around the dance floor.

"You know, one doesn't often find someone as captivating as you" he spoke softly with a cute nervousness slipping into his voice.

"And one doesn't often find a new age version of Shakespeare that's actually attractive" I replied. He didn't reply: just smiled- he didn't have to. In fact, neither of us had to speak; our eyes did all of the talking as we stayed locked in our intimate embrace. We danced around the empty diner; together.

I'd been searching my whole life to find where I belong, hasn't everybody? Yet, I hadn't known that what I'd been searching for couldn't be found on my Earth: but protecting it. I'd been searching in the wrong place all along. I belong here: where I am now, with Thor. His hand came to my cheek and his eyes searched mine for a silent approval. I nodded a slight and slow nod: positive that I wanted his lips to, even ever-so-slightly, brush against mine. Unsure, still, I was of the catastrophic disaster that could consume me: love, for the man who's lips cautiously, tenderly, brushed against mine.

So, as I awaited destiny to catch up, I waited for reality to wake me from this fantasy I've come to call my life. Hand-in-hand, Thor and I will battle fate for eternal glory in the stars: constellations in the night sky.


End file.
